Cos Everybody Hurts Sometimes
by missypaige06
Summary: Fic a Day for January 2011. Short One Shots / drabbles with the main characters of charmed as they remember difficult times in their lives. Please, read, enjoy and review. based on REM song everybody hurts - will feat. all 4 sisters and their guys :
1. Resolutions

Hi you guys, just letting you know I am alive :) Life hasn't been too great for the second half of 2010 and honestly I'm a bit of a mess but hoping to overcome it. I would love to slowly get into writing again because i have ideas and want to continue my other stories so to start me off I'm going to _try my best_ and complete a fic a day story for all of January. It's called Cos Everybody Hurts... Sometimes and is based on the REM song Everybody hurts. It will feature a lot of the main characters from charmed and is just little drabbles or one shots of times when they hurt or went through something in their lives :) Please read, review and enjoy. Missy Paige 06

Resolutions

Closer and closer it was getting. It had to be the worst night of the year for her. She hated it with a passion but couldn't quite put her finger on it to explain why.

A new start? A time to make her life better? Why should she change just because the date does?

Sipping some more of her vodka she looked around and tried to smile, her best friend was there and four other girls she was newly acquainted with. Each dressed up for the occasion and each looking beautiful in their own way – no two girls with the same style.

Conversation turned to where to go next. This pub was dead. Was it best to go to a club for midnight? Where would they be likely to find hot guys to kiss on the hour?

Piper shrugged, she wasn't familiar with this part of town and had only come out cos she feared being alone at this time of year. She didn't care about kissing a stranger and it only made her feel worse.

Twelve short months ago at that time exactly she had been starting out on a new relationship. She had been the happiest she had been in a long time yet so much had changed in so little time. Maybe this time she would take the chance to start over, to grab every opportunity that came her way, to take risks in life and in love.

"Hurry up, we've ten minutes to go" her friend told her and handed her the black jacket she had worn earlier that evening.

Piper smiled at the distraction, silently berating herself for letting _him _into her head again.

"Coming" she called downing her drink faster than she knew was sensible but not really caring. It was time to start taking risks.

Stumbling slightly in her high heels she rushed out into the cold air after the small group of girls joining in the giggling and debate as they passed groups of guys on the street. Each guy, no doubt, also on a mission to make sure they had someone to kiss at midnight.

She sighed in relief as they hit the new venue, much livelier and more crowded the music banged in the back ground and she moved her feet in time to the music as she shrugged off her jacket.

One of the girls, Joanne her name was, Piper thought, took it upon herself to order a round of drinks.

Grabbing her drink and saying thanks she took things slow, the music was good in this place and she was with her best friend enjoying herself. Was she really going to worry about the clock striking twelve or about something that happened in the past?

Once again her thoughts were interrupted as the music stopped.

"Ten seconds" the barman announced happily.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six" everyone chanted.

Piper shivered and joined in "Five, four...THREE, TWO, ONE - Happy New Year" she smiled, glad it was over and wondering what all the fuss had been about – it was just another second in time.

As her friend and one of her new acquaintances hugged her she realized – she didn't need a guy to make her happy. Maybe now it was the new year she would meet one but if not there were plenty of other people who made her happy.

"Happy New Year" she repeated to her friends again with a smile.

"Goodbye to 1995, the year that broke my heart" she added in her head. It was over now and she was going to live life to the full. It was time to move on. She even found herself making a resolution for the first time in years and she intended to keep it – this year, she was going to be happy.

It was a year of hurt but it was now time for happiness.

A/N: sorry it's a day or so late. I have chapter two done and will be uploading shortly. Wishing everyone a happy new year, please read and review :)


	2. You No Longer Have To

Fic 2 - January 2nd 2011

Hi everyone, this is another little one shot / drabble for you. Just a word of advice – it's based on the death of a friend so some of you might find it a little too sad / personal if you are goin through something similar 

Hope 2011 is off to a great start for everyone :) please, read, enjoy and review. More to come soon :)

You No Longer Have To 

Somehow she found herself standing at the back of the church. It felt like an out of body experience or like she was watching a bad movie and hard as she wished this was true, it was just too realistic to be true.

She felt someone squeeze her hand and thank her for being there and she nodded dazed. Why was she here? Why was she inflicting this on herself? Why deal with the pain?

"You're doing it for Zoe" she reminded herself, she had to say goodbye and only by making herself feel that pain would she be able to start that process of moving on.

She had vowed to be strong, she was going to be the one that didn't cry. After all, she hadn't seen her friend in almost a year – not since her 21st last December. She had been such a nice girl, so happy go lucky – it wasn't fair she was gone.

Paige had been naive, she wasn't strong at all. The second she had entered the place of sanctuary she had started to cry. The more she wiped away the tears the more tears that came.

It wasn't a traditional service that day, more of a memorial service. Some of the boys Paige had gone to school with sang songs their mutual friend had loved. Paige's voice broke as she tried to sing along, promising herself that whenever she felt this song she would think of her friend being happy.

She smiled weakly at other school friends she recognized as they too entered the church to say goodbye but she didn't stand with them. She had always tried to be tough yet here she was being the biggest crier in the room.

The burial was worse, all too real and perhaps appropriately it had started to rain. Nobody cared and not one umbrella went up as the masses of people gathered around the eery graveyard. Normally people would push, want to get the best "view" but today nobody did. Zoe wouldn't have wanted that, she deserved a peaceful send off and everyone was determined to give her one.

After a short prayer in which everyone joined in, regardless of how religious they were, everybody lined up. They all wanted to see where their friend had finally been laid to rest, all wanted to remember so that they could come back and visit her. This was one grave that would never be forgotten, it would never be short of flowers and visitors.

Things were a blur for a while after that. People who had made it through the full service began to break down as realization hit in. There was no more organizing to do, no more work to use to avoid dealing with feelings, no way to hide from the pain of the world.

Paige silently wished her friend the best and all the happiness she could have, wherever she was, as she and a small group of girls stood by the graveside. She all smiled as a butterfly flew down and rested beside them.

"Zoe hated butterflies", one gasped dramatically.

"She doesn't have to worry about them now, she doesn't have to worry about anything now" her cousin reminded her sadly.

"She's in peace now" another girl added and the group smiled, all praying this was true.

It wasn't long before people began to go their own way. Paige, like many of the others had been invited back to a local venue for tea and refreshments and had said she would meet the others there.

She walked quietly back to the car where her adoptive father was parked, making sure to put on her sunglasses before she came into view.

"Where to, honey?" he asked softly, not commenting on her sunglasses.

"Home", she said without even thinking. She hated herself for it but she couldn't face going back with the others. Most wouldn't stay long she knew and she didn't know what to say to the family. She had made an appearance, had felt the pain and that was enough for one day she told herself.

"Here we are, would you like me to make you something to eat?" he offered as they pulled up into the driveway.

As soon as she started to answer she broke down. The sunglasses came off and she lost her front.

"It's not fair Daddy, she was my friend, somebody's daughter, sister, cousin, niece, an amazing person all round. Why did this happen?" she sobbed still in the car.

"You know what Paige, you're right. It's not fair and you know I don't like you to use swear words but I'll tell you this – life can be shit, it can be unfair and it can damn right hurt at times but time is a great healer". She nodded, not knowing how to respond but knowing, hoping, that he was right.

"It's going to take a long time Paige but each day it will get just a tiny bit easier. You will need to stay close to your family and friends and some days will be better than others but eventually it will get to the point where it doesn't hurt as much".

"I'll always remember her", Paige sniffled as she wiped yet more tears away.

"That's good honey, you should, she was your friend and Paige this should hurt. It's how you know you're alive. Things will get easier though, I promise", he squeezed her hand and they both got out of the car to head inside.

Paige spent most of that day in bed, she needed to hide for a little while, but nothing she did made it feel less real. That night she let a helium balloon float up into space.

Taking a deep breath she released the string and watched it as long as she could til it went out of view.

"Everybody hurts sometimes Zo, but you no longer have to" she said with a smile before going inside to make the most of the time she had with her loved ones.

In Memory of my friend. An angel gone too soon – RIP. 

A/N: Hope you liked, more to come soon :)


	3. Sometimes Friends Always Sisters

ic 3 – January 3rd 2011

Sometimes Friends Always Sisters

Thirteen year old Phoebe Halliwell lay on the couch alone curled up. Her eyes were glued to the screen of the television as she watched the sad events take place in the film My Girl.

"Phoebs, I'm home" her eldest sister Prue called slamming the front door of the manor shut. Phoebe jumped and quickly blinked a few times to get the tears out of her eyes.

"It's just a movie" she reminded herself frowning.

"Are you crying?" Prue asked concerned as she studied her younger sister closer.

"Why would I be crying?" Phoebe counteracted the question.

"You tell me?" Prue asked gently.

"I'm not crying I was just relaxing before you interrupted me" she lied quickly. Technically it wasn't a lie – she had been relaxing but she also knew that had she not been interrupted she'd be crying by now.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she entered the room and studied her two sisters sitting on the couch together.

"Phoebe was sitting here crying" Prue informed her.

"Was not", Phoebe said indignantly. "How dare you come in and tell other people about things you weren't even here to see" she continued, her voice raising with every syllable.

"Alright, calm down" Prue soothed, surprised.

"I am perfectly calm", Phoebe continued but suddenly burst into tears before she had even finished the sentence.

"Ok, what's up?" Piper asked wrapping her arms around her little sister.

"I don't know... everything is just so.. so ... sad" Phoebe sniffled. "I was watching My Girl and it made me cry, i never cry at movies. Then earlier Grams was talking on the phone and I overheard her say she was throwing out some old clothes of mine that no longer fit and I just wanted to cry".

"Hey why are you home so early anyway? Thought you had something on after school today?" Prue asked frowning now.

"I had a pain in my stomach, just wanted to come home", Phoebe replied miserably. Piper and Prue shared a knowing up.

"Sit back down, we'll be right back with tons of stuff to make you feel better", Prue chirped. She gently steered Phoebe back to the sofa and sat her down. "Don't worry about a thing, when we come back the three of us are going to have a little chat", she soothed.

Phoebe sat back down on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest. She felt pathetic crying over a stupid movie and getting so angry at her sisters for no reason. It wasn't long before said sisters returned with a ton of items.

"Here, change into these, you'll feel comfier and we'll sort the rest out" Piper handed her some fleece pajamas.

Phoebe changed quickly thinking it couldn't do any harm. "Take this, it will help with the cramps and possible backache" Prue handed her a hot water bottle.

"How'd you know I had back - ?" Phoebe asked alarmed.

"You're our sister, Piper and I get it every month too", Prue smirked. "We figured you'd be the same".

"Ok, explain please" Phoebe asked, eyes widening. "What's with all the chocolate and ice cream, you trying to make me fat now too?" she asked and started to cry again.

"Oh, no sweetie, you could never be fat. You're beautiful" Piper comforted this time.

"Phoebe, you're growing up now and puberty has well and truly hit", Prue explained calmly. Taking a seat each side of their little sister Piper and Prue began to explain all the joys of PMS to her.

"That's why I keep getting upset?" Phoebe asked finally. Her sisters nodded. "Don't worry about it, we all get a little testy at that time of the month. With time you can learn to control it or if not there are other things that help" Piper added.

"Wow, Prue do you have permanent PMS you're like always a little test" Phoebe teased. Prue smacked her playfully across the head. "Have some chocolate you little wimp" she replied.

Phoebe's facial expression changed once more and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Aw crap, Phoebe, come on it was just a joke", Prue cried hurriedly.

"Got ya", Phoebe smirked.

"How bout we watch a movie together?" Piper suggested flicking through the stations.

"Sounds good to me" Phoebe agreed snuggling in to her sisters as Prue pulled a blanket over them all. "Just nothing sad"

It wasn't too long before more sniffles were heard. Prue looked at Phoebe and rolled her eyes but to her surprise it wasn't Phoebe crying. Both she and Phoebe looked at Piper who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"PMS?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"No, it's just such a beautiful moment in the movie. I mean Lindsay Lohan finally accepting her step father and hoping her mom will be happy", Piper explained.

"Yeah, Phoebs, a lot of people get emotional with PMS and then there are just other people like Piper here who get emotional at ... uh comedies and pretty much everything", Prue teased.

"Wow, this PMS thing is lethal, I guess there are many ways we can hurt in this world" Phoebe mused.

"There are Phoebs, but some of them will only last a few days, some longer but you'll always have us to help you through them. Never forget that", Prue agreed.

"We may not always be best of friends but we're sisters for life", Piper agreed.

"Sisters for life" Phoebe echoed holding up a square of chocolate in a toast. This time she could have sworn even Prue had a tear in her eye.

A/N: hope you liked. Please read, enjoy and review and thanks for all the support so far. More to come soon :)


	4. Not Knowing Hurts More

A/N: Sorry it's a day late – no. 5 is coming up asap. Please, read, enjoy and review. :)

Fic 4 – January 4th 2011

Not Knowing Hurts the most

"I'm sick of your attitude and your negativity", she read the text message again and deleted it with a quick click of a key on her phone. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"Calm down, Paige, it'll all blow over soon", she tried to calm herself.

She focused as hard as she could during work for the rest of the day but the text was always playing on her mind. What had caused it? She wasn't being too negative in her opinion.

Paige's heart was breaking, her one friend in the world had decided she no longer wanted Paige as a friend. Panic was setting in fast – who would be her friend now? Who would she go to if she had a problem? Who would make her laugh with their stories?

"Paige, stop it. It. Is. Just. A. Text. Message", she scolded herself but still her mind raced.

When had she been negative? Ok, she had broken up with her boyfriend a few months back and her friend had been her rock but Paige was getting over that now, hadn't mentioned him in weeks. In fact the last few conversations she'd had with her friend revolved around nights out and funny stories.

Today hadn't been the best day for Paige. She'd woken up sick but still had to go to work. Texting her friend had been a quick coping strategy, that her texts would keep her alert and help get her through they day. What she hadn't been expecting was a reply such as the one that came.

Thinking fast, Paige replied "I'm really sorry, you're right I can be a total head wrecker. I'll try to be more positive, how was your day?"

She put her phone in her pocket and waited for a reply to come, for that familiar vibrating sensation in her pocket. She checked every five minutes but it never came.

"She's just busy Paige, give her time to cool off", she advised herself.

No reply came that night but Paige calmed slightly. Her friend didn't fall out with her over trivial things, she had apologized, now she should leave it a few days and call her – this time with some positive news. It would all be ok, after all, they were not twelve any longer – all the childishness had stopped in high school surely.

The next day Paige heard nothing again, it wasn't unusual and she willed herself not to panic – she had a few other friends, not as close as her best friend and they lived further away but her social life would hardly stop full stop even if they had a falling out – not that they had.

Disaster struck later that night, logging on to her social networking site, Paige looked through her friends but a special one was missing.

Heart beating fast again she went to her friends page. "Add as friend" was listed as an option. She felt like crying.

Taking a deep breath she clicked on it but she knew by now it was most likely to be rejected. Nobody crossed Paige's friend twice – do it once and you'd never get a second chance. With tears streaming down her cheeks she typed her an email, apologizing and asking to be friends again. It was short but not all that sweet if she was honest.

Hitting send she logged off and tried to think rationally. Surely something so small couldn't end such a good friendship?

Paige felt sick for the rest of the night. She confided in Phoebe but found she just didn't understand. Phoebe was a social butterfly, Paige preferred to rely on a few close friends.

"Don't worry about it Paigey, she'll come around and if not, do you really want friends like that?" she'd asked logically.

Whether she did or not was irrelevant. Beggars couldn't afford to be choosers and she didn't want to end up friendless either.

Trying to take her mind off the hurt she sat down with her sister to watch a movie. It hurt a lot to lose a friend but what hurt more was not knowing if they would ever be friends again...

A/N:Is anyone reading? Please review :)


End file.
